


More

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Genciotiste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Lúcio and Genji are both are pretty smitten with Baptiste. From his sense of humour to his loud shirts, they love spending time with him. The other night when they were watching TV, he and Genji sat on either side of Baptiste, and Baptiste commented that he was lucky to have them. Lúcio was sure he blushed throughout the entire show.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: GERF Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	More

**Author's Note:**

> For Isabelva
> 
> Prompt: Gencio or Genciotiste. So I went with both.
> 
> Inspired by [bloomingjellie's Genciotiste art.](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies/status/1171562160528379904?s=20)

“What do you want to have for dinner tonight?”

“Anything. You choose. And come on, you can go harder than that.”

Lúcio smiles, putting as much strength as he has into each punch. Genji braces himself as he holds onto the boxing bag. 

“Good. Ten more.”

Digging deep, Lúcio gives him ten more. By the time he’s done, he’s a panting mess. 

“Well done, babe,” Genji says, cupping the back of his head and giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Thanks.” Lúcio holds out his arms and Genji takes off his gloves, placing them into his open gym bag. He picks up the water bottle and hands it over, Lúcio takes a series of gulps. 

Setting his bottle back down, Lúcio picks up his towel and wipes his face. He thinks about dinner options. There’s a lot that they could have, and the problem is he is just as indifferent as Genji. 

Actually, they were craving phở the other day. And now that he’s had the thought, his mouth waters for it. 

“Hey, what about…” Lúcio frowns, staring at Genji. He’s got the barest of hints of a smile on his lips, his focus  _ absolutely _ isn’t here. 

Following Genji’s gaze, Lúcio settles on  _ who  _ has caught his attention—Baptiste. He’s lifting 80kg like it weighs  _ nothing _ , but it’s clearly giving him one hell of a workout, his skin  _ glistens _ with sweat. 

Lúcio cannot help but stare too. That tank top shows off his glorious muscles, rippling under his skin with each movement. And his ass… There  _ is  _ a Lord above, and Baptiste is proof of that. 

They both are pretty smitten with Baptiste. From his sense of humour to his loud shirts, they love spending time with him. Their friendship has grown closer recently; bonding after a late-night discussion about their robbed childhoods. 

The friendship has evolved into something more, though. The other night when they were watching TV, he and Genji sat on either side of Baptiste, and Baptiste commented that he was lucky to have them. Lúcio was sure he blushed throughout the entire show, and all he wanted to do was snuggle up to Baptiste, breathe in his intoxicating smell and kiss him. 

That night, in the interest of being open to Genji, Lúcio told him how Baptiste made him feel. Turns out Lúcio isn’t the only one lusting for Baptiste. And the thing is,  _ they’ve _ noticed some interest from Baptiste, through lingering stares and private little smiles. They discussed polyamory and, if Baptiste was open to it, turning their duo into a trio.

Which is where they sit, right now. 

“We should invite him to dinner,” Lúcio says. “Talk about  _ us _ .”

“Yeah,” Genji breathes. 

Baptiste sets the weights down with a sigh, turns to face them as he picks up his water bottle and gives a little wave. 

Lúcio nods his head as Genji says, “Hey.”

“We’re going to head into town for dinner,” Lúcio says, tearing his eyes away from Baptiste’s sweat-drenched top. “Wanna join us?”

Baptiste smiles wide, absolutely bright and brimming. “I would,” he says. “I  _ really _ would.”

**Author's Note:**

> 80kg is about 176lb.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
